Her Little Bundle of Joy
by Hollabulooooooooo
Summary: This is my version of what happened that fateful night at Godric's Hollow. Please read and review. OneShot.


_Her Little Bundle of Joy_

**A/N: Hi! This is just an idea I've had for a little while, so I'm going to try to get it down on paper. I got inspired last night when I was reading "Stay Young" by xMissxUnderstoodx, so I would like to thank her before hand. Well, here's the story. One Shot.**

Lily gazed down at the little bundle lying in her hands, her red hair falling across her eyes, mingling with her tears.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, as she watched her son sleep, so peacefully. _How easy it must be _she thought _to be so young and have no worries. _She sighed sadly, feeling each tear the rolled down her cheek. She watched Harry, not wanting to focus on the fact that this was the last time she would ever see her baby, her bundle of joy. She wanted to focus on the future, his future, because she knew that there wasn't much time left in her own future.

Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort. She had trusted him, and more importantly, James had trusted him, and he betrayed them. Lily sat there, in Harry's nursery, silently crying, no wanting that moment to end.

Lily heard a small _pop_ outside and knew James was home. She wiped away her tears the best she could, and carried Harry down with her to the front door.

James stepped into the entranceway and grinned upon seeing Harry. His smile soon disappeared, though, when her saw Lily's tear streaked face.

"What's wrong, Lils?" James asked worriedly as Lily sank down onto the couch.

"Oh, James" Lily cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "It's Peter. He's betrayed us to Voldemort!"

"What?" James asked, shaking his head in disbelief, "What? That can't be right, he's one of my best friends. He's not a traitor."

"Well, maybe he's not!" Lily burst out, sobbing. All of this noise had awakened Harry, who had been sleeping in his mother's arms. He started to cry. Lily pulled herself together the best she could, and stood up to go to the kitchen to find some food for him. James was left sitting there on the couch, trying to figure out how he could have messed things up so badly for him and his family. He knew it was his fault that tonight was their last night on earth. It had been he who had changed secret keeper to protect his family, but he couldn't have gone more wrong.

"James, do want anything to eat?" Lily's falsely happy voice called from the kitchen.

This made James feel terrible. Here's was feeing sorry for him and his family, while Lily was trying to make the best of the situation.

"I'm not really hungry right now," James said, and Lily walked back into the living room. She sat down on their couch next to James, a sleeping Harry in her arms.

"Oh, James," she sighed sadly, "It's not your fault. You were jut trying to keep us safe. You wee just trying to do what was right."

"I know, but it didn't work, did it? Now thanks to me, this is the last night we're here on earth. I really can't believe he would betray us." James said, a wave of sadness pouring over him.

"James," Lily said snuggling up next to him, "No one knew he would betray us, it's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" James asked miserably.

They just sat there in silence, holding each other, crying. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a sad one, only occasionally interrupted by Harry's gurgling.

James heard a crash outside, "He's here," James whispered, "Go barricade yourself in our bedroom!" he urged.

"But James," Lily cried, "What about you? I won't go unless I know you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine, just go upstairs and stay out of sight!"

Lily did as she was told, but she knew the end was near. She ran upstairs and locked the door with the best charm he knew. Huddled and crying, she hugged Harry close, worrying about James.

James saw the door be knocked down as he stood in the living room, wand raised.

A tall figure walked in, "Ah, Potter," he spat, "we meet again, for the last time."

"Nice to see you too,_ Tom_," James spat back.

"No one calls me that!" Voldemort screeched, cursing James.

"I believe I just did, Tom," James replied, showing not one hint of weakness.

Voldemort cursed James and he crumpled onto the floor, his heart pounding. He struggled and stood up.

He muttered a curse but Voldemort reflected it, as if second nature. James tried not to think too much because he knew that if he did, it would make him weak. He knew the end was near, he knew his time on earth was limited.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort shouted.

"Protego!" James blocked the curse. All of a sudden, a memory flashed into James's mind

_The four boys were sitting in the common room, discussing the usual, homework, girls, life in general._

"_Ya know what guys?" Sirius asked, standing, "I think we should have a name for ourselves, something that describes us best," he declared, really not knowing how random he sounded._

"_How about outlaws?" James asked._

"_Nah, that sounds like a Quidditch team or something," Sirius replied with a wave of his hand._

"_How about weirdos?" Peter suggested, laughing._

"_Ha ha, very funny, wormy," Sirius said sarcastically._

"_Hmm, how about…." Remus thought for a moment, "How about 'The Marauders'?"_

"_Yes I like it!" Sirius exclaimed, "I knew we kept you around for a reason Moony!" _

"_I think we should vote," Peter said, trying to give the weirdos a fair shot._

"_Okay, fine! All in favor of the Outlaws?" Sirius asked lazily. No one raised their hands._

"_Okay, the Weirdos?" Peter rose his hand. "And the Marauders?" Everyone (except Peter) rose their hands._

"_The Marauders it is!" Sirius exclaimed…._

James had no idea why this memory had popped into his mind, but he knew it was important. He heard Harry crying upstairs.

"Ah," Voldemort hissed, "I was wondering where they were," he walked over to the stairs.

"No!" James ran up, blocking his way.

"Out of my way, fool!" James remained where he was, "AVADA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort shouted. James watched the green flash coming towards him, as if in slow motion, and the only thing he could think of was _Lily and Harry. Lily and Harry. Lily and Harry._

Memories flashed through his mind, his first day at Hogwarts, meeting the other marauders, the first time he asked Lily out, the first time he rode a broom, getting onto the Quidditch team, becoming Head Boy, his first date with Lily, graduating from Hogwarts, proposing to Lily, Harry…….

All of these thoughts flashed through his mind faster and faster and then, stopped.

_Lily and Harry. Lily and Harry._

**A/N: Oh, that was sad. Please review:'-(**


End file.
